


Summer Woods

by Miso



Category: SCTV (Canada TV)
Genre: Camping, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, also floyds really hot and i make a point of that, just a couple of dumb guys in love tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: Earl has a really interesting date idea.





	Summer Woods

**Author's Note:**

> HI IM STILL ALIVE!!!! its been a really long and difficult last couple months for me. i hate my job and things are feeling a little shitty and hopeless rn, so have some floyd n earl fluff/smut that i wrote mostly to get my mind off things. this was also an attempt at breaking the writer's block i've had and idk how well it worked but ig we'll see. :P

Earl's ideas of dates were always so violently different from Floyd's. When Floyd was growing up, a 'date' to him was a movie. Without fail, whatever girl he'd talked into fronting for him from St. Catherine Prep would sit beside him and pretend she wasn't offended by the fact that he was paying absolutely no attention to her and was, instead, completely riveted to whatever shitty horror movie he'd dragged her to. He'd only had one girl question why he hadn't gotten fresh- no hand down her blouse or on her thigh, no sneaking kisses on her neck- and he'd answered her with a shrug and said he wasn't like that. (Granted, that same girl stalked him for weeks afterward. Maybe she wasn't the best point of reference.)

Earl, though? Earl was completely content with ordering delivery food and watching movies, or sitting in the car with drive-thru takeout and talking about nothing, or even just opening a bottle of wine and drinking it together while laying in a warm bath with candles and shit like that. It was sweet, when Floyd got used to it. He didn't really want an ostentatious show or a public display. Being with Floyd was enough for him.

All of that was why Floyd was kind of surprised when Earl grabbed him by the arm, pulled him into the car, and when asked where they were going, just answered him with "On a date!" and nothing else. Earl wasn't really that sudden with _date_ -dates; not things Floyd would consider dates. He was even more baffled when they drove straight out of the city and well into the surrounding countryside, far from anything they would- or could- enjoy on a date. "Uh, Earl?" Floyd began, as Earl pulled the car over on a dirt road in a field. "Are you sure this is-"

"Shhh," Earl said, laying a finger on Floyd's lips, "Just trust me. You're gonna like this." He smiled reassuringly- god, he was so good at that- and left the car. Floyd followed, still more puzzled than he thought he could be, as Earl popped open the trunk and handed him a blown up air mattress ("how did you get this in the trunk?!") and some blankets. He then picked up what looked like a large tent and a cooler, and nodded towards a wooded area at the edge of the field. "C'mon."

One deeply confusing and unexplained hike later, Floyd- by this point exhausted and just following Earl- only stopped when he slammed against Earl, who had stopped short in front of him. "Ow! Earl, you-"

"Shhh. We're here." Earl smiled and stepped into a clearing, cut in half by a gently-babbling stream. The moonlight, dappled by the summer leaves, glimmered off the water in a mesmerizing pattern, soft green grass gently flowing in the cool summer breeze. Floyd had to admit that it was striking. Whistling through his teeth, he set the mattress down near the water almost on instinct.

"This is what you were leading me to?"

"Mmhm. I found this a few years ago when my dad told me I needed to be more active so I took up hiking." Earl chuckled a little. "I haven't been here in a while, but... I thought you'd appreciate it. The most beautiful person I know needs to see the most beautiful place I know."

"Oh my god, that's the corniest thing you've ever said."

"You're smiling, though."

Floyd laughed quietly and kissed Earl's forehead. "Yeah. I am. You're a dork." He handed Earl some of the sheets. "Help me get these on that mattress and we'll set up the tent. What all did you have planned for this?"

"We'd just have some drinks and snacks, hang out. Maybe spend the night out here if you want," Earl explained as he helped Floyd turn the air mattress into something passable as a bed. "Take a dip in the river, maybe?"

The tent was barely up and the cooler was only just set down before Floyd headed for the water, stripping down to nothing and stepping into the softly flowing creek. He let out a soft sigh of contentment, standing waist-deep in the water, apparently just enjoying the moment.

"Well. I guess that's a yes." Earl shed his clothes as he approached the water, hissing a little at the surprise of the cold as he stepped in with Floyd. "Shit, it's freezing!"

"Nah. It feels nice." Floyd waded a little further upstream, just a couple feet, where the water was deeper. He knelt down, ignoring the riverbed stones poking his knees, and dipped his head underwater for just a second, wetting his hair and running his fingers through it.

Earl watched him, mesmerized. He completely forgot about the chill of the water around him- in fact, he was starting to feel pretty warm. He'd always maintained that Floyd was beautiful, the most incredible person on Earth, but now more than ever, he was convinced of that fact. The moonlight glimmered off of his damp skin; already pale, he looked almost alabaster, nearly vampiric, in the soft bluish-white glow of the moon. Appropriate. Drops of water cascaded down his body, following the contours of his muscles. His hair didn't hang in his face like it usually did, wet and pushed back, offering Earl an obscured view of Floyd's beautiful, perfect visage. God. "You're incredible."

"Hm?" Floyd turned toward Earl, and Earl swore he could've died right there and been happy. His golden eyes were almost forest green in this lighting, and the water hit Floyd just a _teeny tiny_ bit too high for Earl to see anything less than work safe. Fuck. Nature itself was being a tease now.

"You're incredible," Earl repeated, stepping closer to Floyd and wrapping his arms around his waist. "I just... you're so at home right now. In your element. What's on your mind?"

"... Nothing, really."

"Exactly." Earl brought a hand up to caress Floyd's face. "You're happy. You're not thinking about anything. You're just... living. And... god, it suits you, baby, it suits you so well." He stood on tiptoes, just for a second, to kiss Floyd's lips. "I wish I could do this for you all the time. Just... make you happy."

"You do." Floyd brought Earl's hand down from his face, gripping it tight. "You do make me happy. It's not your fault that... that I am how I am." Floyd sighed a little. "I don't know how to explain it, but I can tell you right now that having you around sure as shit doesn't make me _less_ happy."

Their lips met again, slow and gentle, the rustling leaves and babbling stream the only background noise. Earl's arms wrapped around Floyd's neck, Floyd's around Earl's waist. The couple split for air, gazing into each others' eyes; forest green and coffee brown. "... I love you."

"I love you more." Earl smiled as Floyd chuckled and rolled his eyes. "... Floyd?"

"Yeah?"

"... Can I show you how much I love you?"

"Maybe. What do you mean?"

"... Do you want to make love to me, or do you just want me to suck your cock?"

Floyd shuddered. "Start with the second one and see how it goes."

"Here?"

"Tent." Floyd gently led Earl out of the water, grabbing a spare blanket they hadn't bothered to use on their mattress to dry them off. (It didn't work especially well, but Earl appreciated the effort.)

The tent was surprisingly comfortable, fitting both of them in with minor effort. Floyd lay back on the air mattress, his half-erect cock slowly rallying to attention as Earl zipped the entrance flap shut and crawled atop him. The rush of skin on skin was like a drug, Earl's gentle touches, almost reverent, punctuated by kisses to Floyd's jawline, neck, chest, stomach, his lover's lightly-stubbled jaw scratching him just a bit. "Fuck," he breathed as Earl finally made just a little contact with his now-throbbing cock, lips brushing against it just slightly. "I love you..."

"Shhh." Earl purred as Floyd tangled his fingers into his hair. "Don't think about anything, Floyd. Just feel."

With that, hot, wet suction wrapped around his dick, and Floyd felt himself go boneless. He let out a low moan and tipped his head back against the makeshift pillows, his eyes closed in bliss. _Yes. This is_ exactly _what I need,_ he thought, before letting his brain go blank. All there was- all there needed to be- was this moment; his fingers in Earl's hair, Earl's mouth on his cock, soft blankets and a surprisingly comfortable air mattress at his back. Safety. Warmth.

He opened his eyes, intending to glance down at Earl, but instead found himself entranced with the sight above him. The tent had a clear top, and while it was fogging up surprisingly quickly, Floyd could still make out the night sky and stars above. For a moment, he was taken with the beauty of it all.

Then Earl's tongue swirled around the head of his cock, and he let out a deep groan and his eyes crossed. "Damn," Earl breathed, pulling off Floyd's cock and opting to stroke him gently instead, "You know, I don't think you've ever been this hard and not, like, exploded when I touched you."

"M'tryin' to hold out," Floyd whispered, trembling and taking a second to get his breathing and trembling muscles under control. "Fuck, doll..."

"You wanna...?"

"Yes. Please..." Floyd licked his lips and pulled Earl atop him. "I want you to ride me. Wanna watch you."

"Someone's forward tonight," Earl mumbled with a grin, stroking Floyd's cock, slick with saliva and precome. "Fuck... just hold still."

"Do you want-"

"No." Earl hissed in mixed pain and pleasure as he sunk onto Floyd's cock, biting his lip. "Ugh, god... you're so big..."

"You sure I'm not hurting-"

"You're not doing anything." Earl lay his hands on Floyd's chest and began moving his hips, slowly and gently. "Just... fuck... lemme... lemme make love to you." He licked his lips and groaned softly, opening his eyes to look down at his partner. "You're beautiful, baby, fuckin' gorgeous..."

"Stop lying," Floyd whispered, gripping Earl's hips gently. "I don't deserve you."

"Don't." Earl lowered himself, taking Floyd's cock deeper and faster as he leaned down over him. "Don't you dare. I don't want to hear you talk like that. Not tonight."

"Earl-" Floyd was cut off by a kiss. He groaned quietly against Earl's lips, rocking his hips upward into him. God, he was like heaven, heaven given life, an angel sent down to save him. Earl was everything he ever wanted. "I love you," he breathed, the kiss breaking. "I love you so much, god," he wrapped his arms around Earl's waist, "I just- fuck-"

And almost without thinking, he managed to flip the pair over, Earl on his back and Floyd atop him. His hips moved of their own volition, his cock twitching inside his partner. Earl let out a gasp of surprise, followed by a yelp of pleasure that he muffled by burying his face in Floyd's shoulder. "Jeez, give a guy some- aaah!- warning next time!"

"S-sorry," Floyd managed. "I just... god, I love you, just... let me..."

"Don't waste your breath convincing me..." Earl pulled Floyd close and purred into his ear, "Just take me."

Floyd shuddered, moaned softly, and let his body take charge.

The sheets rustled beneath them, their voices mingling and harmonizing in the summer night.

Hands gripped at shoulders, at blankets, at hair. Earl's legs locked around Floyd's waist, keeping him deep inside, their gazes meeting again. Forest green and coffee brown eyes, black with desire, meeting for a moment before the pair leaned in for another kiss, letting out quiet moans into each others' mouths.

Floyd tumbled over the edge first, burying his cock in Earl as deep as possible and groaning as he came inside him, trembling as Earl stroked his hair, still damp with sweat and creek water, and whispered to him. "Yes, beautiful," he breathed in Floyd's ear, "Fill me... give it to me. That's it."

As soon as he felt like he could move, Floyd took a deep breath and pulled back from Earl, stroking his cock gently at first, then with more fervor; he tightened his grip just so, danced his thumb over the head softly, watched in awe as Earl writhed beneath him. "Come for me," he commanded breathlessly, drinking in the sight of his lover doing exactly that. Ropes of come painted Earl's stomach and chest, beading in the ebony hair that coated his torso, as every muscle in his body tensed and trembled.

With a soft, almost disappointed sigh, Floyd finally moved and slid his softening cock out of Earl, who whimpered quietly and immediately turned to nuzzle into Floyd when he lay down beside him. "Goddamn."

"Yeah... god." Floyd wrapped an arm around Earl and buried his nose in his hair. He smelled amazing, like sex and sweat and _Earl_ , so perfectly complimentary to Floyd. "I love you so much..."

"Love you, too," Earl whispered, trembling a little. "... This was... this was a really good date."

"I agree." Floyd pressed a kiss to Earl's soaked forehead. "I'm so fucking lucky to be marrying you."

"I think I'm the lucky one, but okay." Earl smiled drowsily, purring as fingers combed through his wild hair. "... I should probably, um, get cleaned up before I fall asleep and get come all over the blankets," he said. "But I don't wanna get up."

"If I go with you, will you wanna then?"

"... It'd be easier."

Floyd laughed quietly, then unzipped the entrance to the tent. "Come on, then."


End file.
